marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bram Velsing (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (red as Dreadknight) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (none as Dreadknight) | UnusualFeatures = Dreadknight's mask is permanently fused to his face. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; Formerly engineer, scientist | Education = Advanced degree in engineering | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Schonstadt, Latveria | Creators = Bill Mantlo; George Tuska | First = Iron Man #101 | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life Bram Velsing was a brilliant scientist in Latveria, who was not content to simply execute the technological schemes of his evil monarch, Doctor Doom. Learning of Velsing's rebellious ambitions, Doom had a mask permanently fused to Velsing's face so that, like Doom's, his features were hidden for all time. Anguished and humiliated, Velsing fled Latveria. Frankenstein Bram eventually fell under the care of the Children, the genetic creations of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, tended by Frankenstein's great-granddaughter, Victoria. While being nursed back to health at her castle, Velsing encountered the winged horse of the criminal Black Knight, which Victoria Frankenstein had tried to restore to normal, but had only succeeded in further mutating it. Bram Velsing decided to use the horse, his scientific intellect, and terrifying visage to seek revenge against Doom, under a new identity, the Dreadknight. When Velsing sought to steal the secret notebooks of Victor Frankenstein, Victoria Frankenstein thwarted his plan with the aid of Frankenstein's Monster and the hero Iron Man, who had landed in Yugoslavia en route to America. Velsing was left in the care of the Children after his defeat. Black Knight Velsing remained at the castle for many long months, kept alive but unconscious by Frankenstein's creatures. He stayed in this condition until the sorceress Morgan Le Fey and her son Mordred revived him to fight the hero Black Knight for them. For this service Velsing was promised he would rule at their sides when they had conquered the world. In northern Ireland, Velsing fought the Black Knight, who at the time was possessed by the original Black Knight, Sir Percy of Scandia. Velsing's lance was shattered during the battle and he was defeated. Dreadknight attended Absorbing Man and Titania's wedding. Dreadknight was suspected of being one of the Anti-Doom forces that were brought up to G.W. Bridge. Thunderbolts Hawkeye impersonated Dreadknight in order to get close to the Thunderbolts. Back to Latveria Velsing returned to Eastern Europe, biding his time for an opportunity to take over Latveria. When Doctor Doom had been apparently killed by absorbing the energies of the being known as Onslaught, Latveria was thrown into civil war. Velsing tried to assume power, but was defeated by Spider-Man, Silver Sable and her Wild Pack. Quasimodo later researched the information about Dreadknight for Norman Osborn and considered him to be a poor pitiful creature. Dreadknight later appeared fighting Iron Man, apparently still serving but resenting Doctor Doom. Iron Man defeated Dreadknight when his Hellhorse took off without him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Dreadknight Armor: Velsing wears a suit of full-body armor that provides him with considerable protection against most forms of harm. | Transportation = * Hellhorse: Velsing rides a mutated black stallion named Hellhorse, who possesses bat-like wings and claws. | Weapons = * Lance: He wields a specially designed lance that contains a number of offensive technological devices built into it, including a pair of twin force-blast pods, an electrical entanglement cable, two "penetro-shells" armor-piercing bullets. Velsing also carries a pistol which fires a blast of knockout gas. | Notes = * According to , Dreadknight was a member of the fourth Masters of Evil, but he never actually appeared with the team. He also was not listed in the Masters' own entry. | Trivia = * His name is both a reference to Bram Stoker, the author of the Dracula Novel, and Van Helsing, the protagonist of said novel. | Links = *http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/d/dreadknight.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreadknight * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers